masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Submachine Guns
Hooray for SMGs! One of the greatest weapons known to man is now part of Mass Effect! SpartHawg948 09:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Upgraded SMGs I am currently playing a vanguard and it didn't exactly take me long to learn shotguns aren't as "all-purpose" as in me1. So I've taken up switching weapons and i was wondering where i can find better SMGs than the machine pistol you start with. I am still at the very begining of the game so if there are spoilers involved then please try to refrain from revealing too much. Thanks in advance. -Rheyzer :Just finished my second playthrough, and ended up with 4/5 SMG damage upgrades both times. I did all the quests and hit all the shops, so I'm guessing I missed it on the ground somewhere. Any chance we could compile a list of the possible locations to pick up the upgrades for each weapon type? 08:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Any Fully Automatic? Hi, I've only unlocked the first SMG as of now, with burst fire. I'm wondering whether any are fully automatic, as I seem to recall seeing one in a trailer. This might be something worth putting in the article, as one usually thinks of a fully automatic weapon when thinking of an SMG. Vaile 01:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Just got the M-9 Tempest, and it's fully automatic. Should we put this in the article?Vaile 20:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I am by no means a gun affectionado, but I think "fully automatic" is slightly inaccurate. Holding down the trigger will allow the Tempest to fire constantly until it runs out of ammo, yes, but the gun will always fire in 5-round bursts. To the best of my knowledge that makes the gun semi-automatic, even though there is no appreciable delay between bursts of fire. :Burst-fire (2-3-4-5 round bursts are common in gamesonly know of 3 round burst IRL.) is just that. Full-auto is one squeeze of a trigger empties the entire magazine assuming one holds the trigger down. Semi-auto is one round per squeeze of the trigger. The M-4 Shuriken fires 5 round bursts, the M-9 Tempest is fully automatic, and the M-12 Locust is fully automatic as well.--Villagereaver 23:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually the Shuriken fires three-round-bursts, not five. Lancer1289 23:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) DPS calc for ME2 weapons I've made a DPS equation based on data made available here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/file/944906/58941 http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/128/index/1143264 I'd like to post the DPS for each weapon, but I'm sure doing so without explanation would cause much consternation. I think it's very useful information, but I'm not sure how to roll it out. Thoughts? Servius 05:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : Done. See Weaponry Comparison Servius 01:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) SMG Extra Rounds Does this upgrade double the size of the mag or double the number of mags? For example, does the Tempest mag size increase from 50 to 100, or can you just carry 1,000 total rounds (held in 20 mags of 50 rounds each) instead of 500 (held in 10 mags of 50 rounds each)? Servius 06:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : It doubles the number of mags, not their size. You still only have 50 rounds before you have to reload. Servius 01:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Also, it's 50% more (775 total) rather than double. 19:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Locust SMG From what the IGN article on Kasumi says, the pack will also include a new "Locust" SMG! CsAtlantis 02:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I saw this but is there any word on what it actually does? What would blow my mind is if it shot in 4-round-bursts instead of 3 or 5 (sarcasm). But seriously I hope its a viable alternative to the Tempest. Kinda like how the Evicerator provides a very different play-style than the Scimitar without either being "better". Rheyzer 19:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Locust in Mass Effect 3 Isn't it confirmed that the Locust SMG will be in Mass Effect 3? I can't find anything about it on this wiki anywhere. It was in one of the customization videos, they were customizing the Locust. -- 03:40, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :That was proably leaked information, which we don't accept. Currently we have no informaiton on this yet. Lancer1289 03:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Question regarding ME3 SMG listing Silly Question regarding the weapon labels in ME3 SMG section... What is WCFDA, and what do those numbers represent? They stand for weight, (ammo) capacity, fire rate, damage, and accuracy. Most of them are self-explanatory, and weight affects how quickly or slowly your powers recharge. Also, some of them, like the Striker have unique abilities. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 02:37, July 11, 2013 (UTC)